In recent years medical research has shown a definite correlation between a number of serious ailments and the presence of hypertension in the sufferers of these ailments. It has also become apparent that the onset of hypertension very often precedes these ailments, such as cardio-vascular disease, kidney disease, and the like. Therefor it is vitally important to determine which individuals suffer from hypertension, and to monitor and control their high blood pressure.
For those persons known to suffer from hypertension, an important element in treatment is the periodic and frequent monitoring of their blood pressure to determine the effects of psychological and physiological stress, medication, and the like. This is usually accomplished by requiring the patient to visit frequently a clinic or physician's office to have his/her blood pressure measured. It would be more desirable and convenient for the patient to self-monitor periodically the blood pressure. However, a sphygmomanometer is too elaborate and complex for many individuals to operate with a sufficient degree of reliability.